The Wolves prophecy
by Jazzythekitty
Summary: My first Warriors fanfic. Characters owned by me. Inspired by the book by Erin Hunter! :3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New beginnings

**Hiya! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate or troll. Some nice comments and constructive criticism are fine; speak your mind! Well, basically I've created a new clan called Mountain clan. They are a clan of cats who live in the caves and niches in the mountains. They have thick fur due to the cold and windy conditions they live in and they are very friendly. The main characters in this story are Brighteyes and Specklepelt, not forgetting the bashful Eaglepaw and the exitable and hyperactive Featherpaw. Hope you enjoy this fic!**

Sootpelt the Mountain clan medicine cat strode out from the vines hanging over her cave. She narrowed her blue eyes to make out two blurred figures trotting over the mountainside. Soon the figures became clear and Sootpelt realised it was Brighteyes and Specklepelt . Brighteyes was a handsome cat with a sleek, pitch-black coat, except for a white patch on his right eye and tips of his ears. He held a vole in his jaws and he wore a contented expression. Specklepelt had a beautiful coat, chocolate brown with black and dark brown speckles. Her amber eyes glittered excitedly as she walked up to the pile of fresh kill and dropped the rabbit she was carrying on top.

The pair then bounded up to Sootpelt, who had just summoned them with a nod of her head. "Tomorrow is the day you get your apprentices. Are you exited?" she said with a voice cracked with age. "Oh yes! I can't wait!" exclaimed Specklepelt. Brighteyes noticed Sootpelt's apprentice, Smalltail peering out shyly from behind the vines. She stayed there for a few moments before creeping silently to Sootpelt's side. A strong lavender smell drifted off her cream coat. Brighteyes felt his eyes water at the odour. Sootpelt turned to her apprentice, "Been grinding lavender again Smalltail?" Smalltail nodded. Sootpelt pressed her nose against Smalltail's shoulder fondly. Brighteyes glanced at the sun. "Its gettin' dark. Better get back to the den" he said turning towards a small cave opening. A bloodcurdling howl sounded in the distance. Brighteyes froze dead in his tracks. _Wolves!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The white wolf

**Finally another chapter! Hope you like it better than the last one! **

Brighteyes spun around to see a pack of wolves advancing on him. He glanced around to see where the other cats had gone, but they were nowhere to be seen. He arched his back and puffed up his fur to make him look bigger. Suddenly he heard a screech and Specklepelt flew out of nowhere and landed on the back of the alpha wolf, a huge black beast, with a nasty pink scar running across its cheek. The wolf yelped and snapped at Specklepelt. Brighteyes saw his chance and locked his teeth around the muscular leg of the beast. The wolf bit Brighteyes' tail and his eyes watered in pain. It was only then that he realised the now the other cats in his clan were fighting the wolves too. Sootpelt and Smalltail were attacking a silvery-grey female, and Posy, the former kittypet, was guarding the kits in her den from a small wolf, who was growling viciously. The leader, Spottedstar, was in a fight with two big wolves, one of which had a fresh scar over its eye. Suddenly the alpha wolf let out a blood-curdling howl and bounded off into the distance, followed by the pack.

The cats hissed and spat after the retreating wolves, then trotted off to wherever they were before, like nothing had ever happened. Posy turned round into her den, where the kits were mewling for milk. Some cats limped off to Sootpelt's den, but most went back to sleep. Specklepelt turned to Brighteyes. She was breathless and a little bedraggled, but her eyes were shining with excitement.

"That was so fun," she panted "My first ever battle and I get to beat up that alpha wolf! They won't be hanging around here soon!"

Brighteyes nodded thoughtfully. "But I wonder what they wanted."

Specklepelt shrugged. "Beats me….hey, what happened to your tail?"

Brighteyes glanced behind him. His tail was twisted and was throbbing painfully. In all the excitement he hadn't noticed. "Oh, I must see Sootpelt about that."

"See her tomorrow, get some sleep for now. You look exhausted." Specklepelt slunk off to the warriors den, indicating to Brighteyes to follow her.

That night Brighteyes had a dream. He was in a field full of soft grass and fragrant flowers. He was looking up at the night sky. Completely mesmerized by the twinkling stars, he didn't notice a pale white she-wolf calmly walk up to him and sit by his side. When he spotted her he nearly jumped out of his fur.

He raised his hackles and growled angrily. "Who are you? What do you want?"

The white wolf only blinked solemnly and addressed herself with a voice as pure as gold. "I am Silversong. I bring you a warning. Your clan is in great danger. There are only two cats who can save Mountain clan and every clan there is! You will face an important journey. Take great care. I believe in you. Remember; the eagle will soar." As Silversong touched noses with Brighteyes, he felt a wave of warmth flow through him.

A bright burst of sunlight woke him from his peaceful sleep. "Hey, wake up!" Brighteyes saw Specklepelt standing over him. "We get our apprentices today!" Brighteyes got up and shook himself.

"You know, having an apprentice is a lot of work. In a way it's a bit like being a queen. You need to be sensible." Specklepelt rolled her eyes playfully at Brighteyes. "All right, all right! I know what to do! You've told me about a billion times! I'll be the best warrior ever." The two cats walked in silence for a bit, until Brighteyes spoke.

"Um, Specklepelt, can I trust you with a secret?" Specklepelt turned to him. "Sure you can, I'm your best friend!" Brighteyes took a deep breath and began. "Last night I had a dream. I was standing in a field and I saw a white wolf called Silversong..." when he finished she sat quietly for a few moments, obviously in deep thought. "Well whatever it means, we'll work this out together." She pressed her nose fondly against his for a few seconds. Brighteyes felt his face slowly heat up and his heart start beating faster. "Uh, th-thanks Specklepelt. I appreciate it." He dreamily watched her run off into the distance. Suddenly, a thought popped into his head. _"Am I falling in love with my best friend?"_ he asked himself. He shook his head to clear it of the thought, and bounded off after her.


End file.
